Trapped in Solitude
by Jedi Galleria Amudi
Summary: This is an alternative event I made from and based on with Lightofathousandsuns' story "Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Smiles". This is what have happened if L was rescued by the task force and BB was put in a cell in the Kira headquarters. Oneshot.


Beyond Birthday woke up with a start. It took him a moment for him to clear his surroundings. Once his vision was cleared, he saw that he was within a small space with concrete walls and bars.

…a prison cell.

_Where am I?_ He thought, nervously. Was he back in jail? The last thing he remembered was that he was at his secret hideout, a warehouse to be exact, and they were suddenly ambushed, and L…

_L!_ Beyond exclaimed in his head. He looked around the cell to see if the raven-haired detective was with him, but he was nowhere in sight in the confined space.

Now B was getting scared. Scared for L. Is he all right? Is he hurt? Have they locked him up somewhere too? Is he-? He-?!

_No! No! No! Don't think that! I cannot think that! _

"L!" B shouted, his voice echoing within the dark halls outside the cell. "L?! Lawli! L, where are you?!"

"It's all right, Beyond," a monotonous/flat but soothing voice said. "I am here."

BB's ruby eyes widen as he saw L's lanky self appearing on the other side of the bars. He seems okay. There was not a piece of evidence on him that he was hurt. Beyond laughed in relief.

"Oh, L! You don't know how happy I am to see you! I thought you were…injured or something during that attack at the warehouse."

Lawliet gave him a small grin, taking some keys out of his pocket, and opened the cell door.

"Where are we, anyway?" B asked, sitting into a crouch on his somewhat comfy cot.

L stood in the center of the cell. "You are at the secret task force headquarters. This is where we work the Kira case. You are here in the lower lockups of the building until you're "fate" is decided or so they said."

"But how did-?"

"It appears that the task force that I work with somehow found out where you kept me hidden. So they came charging in and knocked both you and me down with sleeping tranquilizers before we could even think of escaping, and what's more strange is that they came fully armored. Watari almost cried in tears when they brought me in, so they told me. When I awoke, he embraced me as if he hadn't seen me for years. The task force members looked happy to see me too. When I asked where you were, Watari said that you were being kept down here. They kept asking and asking about what had happened, but then eventually that conversation turned into an argument. I told Watari that you did not hurt me and that you are a changed person. But he didn't believe me and we kept arguing uglily, so I came charging down here. And I also ordered them not to turn on the cameras."

L looked over his shoulder at the camera that was stuck in the dark ceiling of the hallway, behind the bars and a little red light was blinking.

"And it looks like they decided _to disobey!_" he huffed, raising his volume on those last words for emphasis that he wasn't blind, and that he could see that they were watching him and Beyond. He went over to where B was and sat next to him in his classic sitting position. Both of them didn't speak for at least five minutes.

Finally, B whispered, so low as to not speak loudly for the camera speakers to hear. "L, did you tell them about…us… and what we did?"

"…" L hesitated. "No. I omitted those parts. I only said that you treated me fairly and took care of me. Watari could've thought the worst, that's why we started arguing."

Beyond winced.

Another few minutes of silence passed by until Beyond felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around L's waist and buried his face in his chest, sobbing.

"Beyond?" L said, concerning. "Beyond, why are you crying?" He wrapped his own arms around B's back and gently combing his dark locks with his spidery and bony fingers.

"This…was the kind of thing…I-I expected to happen," Beyond replied, choking in his tears. "For a moment, I actually thought you were killed during that supposed 'attack'. But now that I see that you're alive and well…and being by my side right now…I just feel this urge to protect you since the very beginning, but I cannot do it from these bars. Watari still thinks I'm a monstrous psychopath who can destroy you at any time. And Kira…"

Beyond's words didn't come through to finishing as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh…Beyond…" L said soothingly, massaging the copycat's back with his one hand and the other on his neck.

"I don't care what happens to me," B yelled, interrupting L before he could say any more. "I'm more worried about you, L! If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do. It would probably be something terrible, I have no doubt about that. Kira wants to kill you himself and it's unpredictable. How can I- Mmph!"

Lawliet thought that B was now talking too much nonsense, so as to shut him up, L took a very daring move: he took hold of either side of B's face with his hands and kissed him, which surprised the copy a lot.

Beyond's eyes widen, he wants to stop the kiss, but how could he? The touch of his Lawli-pop's lips against his was sensational. But then he remembered the camera, knowing they were being watched. "W-wait, L-!"

L didn't listen and continued to kiss Beyond.

"L, wait! Stop!" B said, trying to push L away a bit. "They're watching us!"

L broke the kiss. "Ah, let them watch. Let them think what they want. I don't care anymore."

B gasped. He never would've thought of L being so defiant. Not even when he was with B was he like this. Well, yes, he had his rebellious moments but this was rather different.

Even as they're below, L could practically feel the task force team's shock with a mixture of anger and disappointment from Watari coming from that camera. The old man would never let him live this down.

"L, you're going to get into a lot more trouble," Beyond warned.

L shrugged nonchalantly. Yeah, he knew was going to get into trouble…again, after he's out of this cell.

_Some homecoming, _he thought bitterly, _this turned out to be. _

Both men didn't say anything else.

Suddenly, a booming voice came over the speakers. "Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?! Get back up here right this instant! You and I are going to have a very serious talk."

_Huh? _B thought. _Ryuzaki?_

"No, Watari!" L loudly responded back. "I am not leaving here until I finish talking with Beyond. And may I remind you that this is supposed to be a _private _conversation? So please, no interfering! You and I have all the time in the world to talk. Thank you very much."

When there were no more outbursts in return, L turned back to look at B, who was still a little…

"…Ryuzaki?" B asked.

"Um, yes," L admitted shamelessly. "I took that name after I thought you were "dead", and after the LABB murder cases of course, and I use it as an alias so that nobody in the outside world would know that I'm L, and to the fact that it prevents Kira from figuring out my real name. The task force know that I'm L, but they don't know my actual name. The only ones that do know is Watari, myself-"

He lowered his voice to a degree for only B's ears just in case, "-and you."

"Tehh," B chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. "It's all right. Rue Ryuzaki was not my real name, either, anyway, as you already know that."

Beyond, confidentially, laid his head on L's shoulder, sighing. And L just smiled at feeling that warm, comforting weight on his shoulder. Their heads rubbing against each other's. Both of them didn't speak for at least two minutes.

"Why can't they understand?" B said.

L, being lost in whatever thought he had, didn't hear what BB said.

"Hmm?" He said, giving his copy a glance.

"This. I can understand why they want to lock me up…because they think I'm dangerous, but I wish they could understand the way we feel at the moment for each other. They think I'm a monster -and don't say that I'm not because you know it's true- so that's why they thought I am going to attack you or something, and that you and I cannot be one nor to show any signs of intimacy and such, that was why Watari was hasty enough to want you to leave here. And I can imagine your others' reactions."

L was starting to see what his copycat was getting at. He shook his head. "They just…don't understand and they do not trust what they cannot explain. When they see something and cannot put it in words, they just hesitate. So if they saw me kissing you, they can't say anything that contemptible without judging nor observing."

"But Lawli…"

"You and I may be different, Beyond. I'm a detective and you're a…well, a former serial killer. That's another reason. But in reality, we're not _that _different either. Not even if you look like me." L smiled.

Beyond's eyes grew large at hearing that statement. Maybe L was right. Who cares what others think about their relationship together? But there was one thing that bothers him still.

"L, if I'm ever put back in jail again-"

"Beyond, we already talked about this, didn't we? Why are you thinking backwards negatively after we discussed that? No, I am not going to send you to a federal prison, no, not again. You're going to be on your best behavior and I'll keep you with me 24/7 if I have to. We can work together in this Kira investigation, like I told you before (A/N: Go to chapter 17 of Bloody Kisses in reference to what L is talking about) since you have equal intelligence as me."

'Twas true. After they had made love back at the abandoned warehouse, they had discussed what would be of their future together when Beyond was going to bring him back to Watari and to the Kira case. Beyond was happy that L was going ask Watari to let him stay by him, but right now, he continues to be doubtful. "But, L, won't that make the people you worked with on this case a little uncomfortable to work around with a killer like me?"

"You are going to me under _my_ care, not them. And I wouldn't call myself a killer if I were you. Because I know that you are not going to kill anyone ever again, right? So it is safe enough that we can do this job together, and just stick close by me if the others are giving you a hard time. All right? You don't want to lose me, I don't want to lose you. And like I said before, there is no reason why we cannot be together. You know that."

Beyond was dubious. He trusted and love L with all this heart. So if it means so much to L as to stay with him, to stay together, then that brighten up Beyond's hopes and feelings.

_If I could in fact stay with him, then I'll be able to keep an extra close eye on any activity Kira may put on L, and-or any traps. I also want to find out how to keep him alive past the 5th__ of November. Yes…this might actually work._

BB looked at Lawliet directly in the eye and grinned. "Yes, I think you're right. I'll stay, not because you tell me too but because I do indeed want to stick you and protect you out of my own will. You and I are like bubble gum stuck on a shoe. Okay, weird allegory, but you get my point." He snuggled even more into L's person. "Thank you, L. Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself, and for doing this for me. I wouldn't have it any other way." He took L's right hand and gave it a sweet as honey butterfly kiss and now their fingers intertwined with each other.

L's grin widen even more, giving his copycat a kiss on the forehead. He looked over to the camera.

"Watari, if you can still hear me…."

OoOoOooooOoOOooooooOooOooooOooooOoOOoOo

In the upper levels, Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and the two Yagamis, Soichiro and Light, all watched the medium sized TV screen that sat on a table in stunned silence. They watched as their supposed leader of the Kira case was conversing with a serial killer. What they couldn't believe the most was how much they resembled each other in spite of their eyes and shirts. To Watari, this was perhaps the most disgraceful thing L could've ever done. To be close to a person whom has killed so many and yet they are talking like good old companions…or more so than that.

Watari sat in an armchair, staring intently at the screen, the others closely standing behind him. Despite of L's order on not turning on any cameras to view the cell in which held the man, according to Watari, named Beyond Birthday, he thought it best to disobey him just this once to make sure he was okay in approaching this dangerous young man.

Before L had even awaken from unconsciousness, the task force questioned Watari about Beyond in general and of course, physical. He had told the task force(except for Light, who already knows about Beyond's history and tale) everything about Beyond and his past. How he became a murderer, how his obsession of L had led him to look exactly like the original ebony-haired detective, all those crimes he committed in order to humiliate L and struggle to surpass him, how he failed to do so when L captured him. When L did, in fact, woke up, the old man and others greeted him heartedly for him being alive and well. But when the subject of BB came up, things started to heat up pretty badly. L kept telling them, mostly to his guardian, that the reason Beyond has kept him alive was that he felt…pity towards him and became a changed man. That was a lie, of course, but the part that he has changed was true. It was because Beyond fell in love with him and could not kill him then but L couldn't tell him that, they would've just simply find it ridiculous and maybe even laugh. But nobody was laughing when it was Watari who disputed the most, since he knew Beyond so well too, and argued with L that the man has no pity, no mercy nor any other good emotion whatsoever towards anyone, especially to someone whom he was targeting for so long. When L had had enough of this quarrel, he demanded Watari the keys that open the prison cells down below, when the elderly man refused, L had no other option but to snatch them from him, which he deeply regretted but then wasted no time, and then he marched to the stairs, if he remembered, that lead to the cells, despite of Watari's protests.

It appeared that L had already discovered that they were watching his every move, they heard every word that B and him said. Perhaps the most outrageous moments was when Beyond clutched on to L, crying, and few minutes later there was L himself kissing the killer. It had turned into something of absolute grief and shock, much to everyone's dismay and disbelief. Somewhere underneath Light's interior, he felt of huge explosion of jealousy and rage, but he kept his composure in check. He was watching the man he fell in love with, the man he so wanted to have as his own, kiss and in the comfort of another man, one who is especially a murderer. Light didn't know what is holding him back from ever wanting to write Beyond's name in his Death Note, so that the bastard would no longer have L's attention. In fact, he just simply couldn't two and two together, how could L act this way towards the one who tormented him and raped him? But it looks like L didn't lie about Beyond being a changed person, so that must be it.

When L had shouted out that he refused to leave Beyond's side when Watari ordered him to come upstairs after that kiss they had, the old man huffed and turned off the audio button, sighing exasperatedly, terribly furious at L's defiant behavior. They could all still see L and Beyond but they cannot hear what they are saying.

As they watched, the two look alike dark haired men continued fondling and snuggling with each other. It was like they're actually in an intimate relationship, and same sex, you might add. Beyond had both of his arms around L's own right arm, head on his shoulder, and L was rubbing his head against B's, and stroking the copy's locks, both of them were smiling warmly. Watari couldn't place anything at all anymore. This was not the same Beyond Birthday he had known for many years. As for L's demeanor, well, he seemed completely changed by the man sitting next to him. They both acted as if nobody was watching, and they didn't care at all anymore.

Finally, after few more minutes of staring, Matsuda had the guts to speak up from the silence. "Uh, Watari, is L-? Is he-? Um…"

Watari didn't have to guess what the young detective was trying to say. "…No. L has never been in a any kind of relationship, not even if it was intimate, whether it'd be with a man or a woman. And I cannot say the nature of this event."

Watari just in time looked up to see L looking at the camera and he appeared to be speaking to it. He pressed the audio button on again and listened.

"-still hear me…"

"Say that again, L" Watari said.

"Watari, if you're listening," Lawliet replied. "Both Beyond and I want to talk you in person. So if you'll just let me bring him up, I would truly appreciate it if you will."

"Ryuzaki, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Watari looked back at the men behind him, seeing their scowling expressions. "The men here are a bit uncomfortable-"

"Watari, I am not going to leave him here. I'm not going to leave him alone. Not again. Besides, we could talk in private, if that's best for you. We both need this. "

The oldest man in the group turned away from the others and looked at the screen, L and Beyond equally staring back, pleading. He sighed. "Very well, Ryuzaki. Bring him in." He turned off the monitor of the camera, sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Watari, are sure this is all right?" Aizawa said, uncomfortably. "I mean, he is bringing in a psycho killer here."

"There will be no cause for anyone to alarm," the gray-haired man replied. "By what we have witnessed, he seems completely harmless now."

The men, including Soichiro, had their shoulders slack and looking at the floor, frowning. Hoping that L knows what he's doing. Light, on the other hand, was still furious. He would not stand around to see L, _his_ L, bring that criminal in, he felt the urge at not hesitating to write that man-stealer's name in his Death Note. But it was more to the fact that L cares more about Birthday than him, probably because L didn't come to know the brunette so well. Now that he was thinking about it, L must've come to know Beyond better in the days he was gone. Light's anger slowing diminished as he thought about this. What's the point of all this anymore? L was not going to pay attention to him, but only in suspicion of him being Kira. Light groaned in resentment of that. By what he saw, the brunette could see that there was a deep bond between L and the killer, and it was something he couldn't break apart. If he stole L away from Beyond, the raven wouldn't so much as return his feelings, now that he has someone else. Light sighed. If L still continues to look at him as his best friend despite of his suspicion of him being Kira, then that was good enough for the auburn-haired young man. The only thing he regretted was, he stopped wanting to kill L for this?

OoOoOooooOoOOooooooOooOooooOooooOoOOoOo

After hearing Quillish's permission approval, L and Beyond walked out of the dreaded cell door and into the dark and eerie corridor. It was a rather long corridor much to B's disliking. And it gave him the chills when being in a place where it reminds you of your memories of jail time, especially in all those years when you were completely surrounded by solitude, grim, depressed and gloomy solitude. L looked over at Beyond's fearful and frowning face and took hold of his hand for sheering comfort. When the copycat felt the other's warm limb, his scared expression was vanished and was replaced with a cheerful one and, of course, with a smile.

As they walked, B said. "Are absolutely sure you want to go through with this, Lawli?"

"Yes," L replied. "We have been through so much together, have we not? So why ruin this opportunity for the both of us, huh? And for our chances to start all over and finally be together."

Beyond chuckled. They both laid their arms around each other's shoulders now, their craniums touching again. They almost reached the stairs to the upper floors.

"Convincing Wammy is not going to be easy, I'll admit," Lawliet said. "But I'll make sure that he actually understands what's going on and what happens here on in."

Beyond's grin widened. "After all those horrible years of killing, struggling to survive and with being alone, I finally get to be with you and for the rest of our lives, my Lawli."

While holding onto one another's hands, and with a good breath and valiance, they started to ascend the steps.

L's returned the favor in grinning back. "And most of all, Beyond, is that you are no longer going to be trapped in solitude."


End file.
